


Daddy's Achy Girl

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [2]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Brat, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Spanking, Spoilt Brat, Straddling, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: your boyfriend Vincent has taken you on a lovely day out to Beverly Center and spoilt you rotten, but you're aching all over from the walking and decide to tease him on the way home. ;)





	Daddy's Achy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first smut, so please be kind! ♥

“I will kill you, burn you and dance on your ashes.”

“You’ve probably been told this before, but wow, you are intense,” your boyfriend huffs, running a hand through his slick, greasy hair. The two of you are walking through Beverly Center - it’s not rare for Vincent to spoil you rotten. He looks at the bags you’re clutching: Sephora, Victoria’s Secret, H&M, Tiffany & Co and ZARA. “You wanna go anywhere else, princess?”

You shake your head. “I think I wanna go home, my shoulders are aching,” you say, pushing your chest out and shoulders back to try and relieve the pain a little. He takes the bags from you and smirks. “I’m not surprised with a fuckin’ rack like that.”

“Vincent!” You slap his arm playfully, giggling.

“I was just makin’ an observation.”

You clutch his free hand and walk with him out of the mall, speeding towards his parked car - your feet, legs, shoulders and back are killing, and the idea of sitting down seems like heaven right now. He unlocks his car (a gorgeous, cherry-red Chevrolet Malibu convertible from the 60′s) and you hop into the passenger seat, sighing in relief. Vincent lies the bags in the back seat before joining you in the front. “We happy, babygirl?” he asks, placing a warm, caring hand on your thigh. You smile and nod, and he strokes his thumb against your skin. “C’mon then, let’s get you home.”

He lights a cigarette between his lips before revving up the engine and driving off. You turn sideways to watch him drive and smile. “You look handsome when you smoke.” He smirks at this, glancing at you. “Well thank you honeypie, if I have to kill my lungs to make you think I’m handsome I’m willin’ to make that sacrifice.”

“Shush, you know I didn’t mean it like that!”

The car halts at a stop light and Vincent turns to admire you. “Hmm, sure baby, I believe you.”

You push your breasts together, giving him offended-looking puppy eyes. “Why wouldn’t you?” His eyes drop down momentarily, one hand on the steering wheel.

“Because lemonpie, I know what you’re like, schmoozin’ me all the time,” he smirks, watching you push your chest out, “tryin’ to get me to take you out on days like this.”

“You offered today!”

He shuffles in his seat. “I know. Jesus, you’re easy to piss off, you know that, baby?”

“Very funny,” you sulk, folding your arms and sitting back in your seat.

“Awww come on baby, don’t be like that, I was enjoyin’ the show!” he chuckles, looking back at the road and returning his hand to your thigh, stroking it gently. You let out a slight sigh of pleasure as you feel yourself get increasingly horny and he turns to look at you. “You like that, babygirl?”

You nod, and he edges his hand to your inner thigh, pushing the bottom of your dress out of the way. He smirks as you squirm, then returns his hand to the wheel. “Sorry sweetheart, green light.”

“Not fair!” you sulk, snaking your hand onto his thigh and grasping at his already stiff cock. “Mmm, you’re hard.”

He groans. “Do you blame me? Pushin’ those lovely big tits of yours at me? S’enough to drive any sane man crazy,” he murmurs, attempting to pry your hand off his crotch. “Not right now baby, please, I need to drive.”

“Please, Daddy, let me unbuckle you at least!” you plead, fighting to touch him.

“No,” he says sternly, “and if you carry on being so naughty, Daddy’ll have to put you over his knee and give you a good spankin’, so be a good girl now.”

After a few short minutes of you sulking, staring out the window, and Vincent driving, you feel the car come to a stop. You look up and see the traffic light beaming red, then turn to your boyfriend, who is quietly rubbing his cock through his trousers. Your pussy throbs as you watch him, and you squeeze your thighs together for some release. The traffic doesn’t seem to be moving, so you crawl over to his lap, much to his surprise, and he instinctively puts his cig out. He pulls you in for a sloppy, deep kiss, and you grind your pussy rhythmically against his bulge. “I told you, not now, baby..” he groans, gliding his hands over your ass and trailing soft kisses on your chest anyway. “Not here…”

“No one can see,” you breathe, pulling down the front of your dress and exposing your breasts to him. Vince had had all of his car windows tinted a few months before you two had met. He kneads your tits, squeezing and massaging them roughly.

“You’re a naughty little whore, aren’t you, babygirl?” he growls, lifting up the back of your dress and spanking you mercilessly. You grow wetter with each slap, clit throbbing, tits bouncing. “Mmm, yeah, be a good girl and let Daddy give you the spanking you deserve.”

As you move your hand to your pussy, he grabs your wrist: “I don’t think so.” You whimper, trying to grind against him, but he holds you still. “I thought I told you to be a good girl,” he says, sliding his fingers over your panties and rubbing then back and forth. You whine, swaying your hips to feel the friction. “Is that a wet patch, princess? Very, very naughty,” he tuts, slipping his fingers in your panties and smirking. “Mmm, is this all for me, babygirl?”

You nod, pulling and squeezing your nipples desperately. Vincent, mesmerised by this but still stroking you, sucks on them in turn, groaning as he does so. He lets you unbuckle his belt, and you grasp his cock through his trousers before unzipping him and grinding once more. “Please Daddy, let me ride you,” you whimper, twiddling his bolo tie playfully.

He pulls up the front of your dress. “Not now, princess,” he breathes, gesturing for you to get back in the passenger seat. You kiss him gently once more before returning to your seat, flustered and horny. Vincent buckles his belt back up as the cars in front begin to move again. He strokes your thigh as he drives. 

“Just you wait till we get home.”


End file.
